history happens for a reason
by Sanumarox123
Summary: Zander offers to tutor Stevie for history. But will they ever get out of the music room when they're locked in there by Kacey! Gonna be a 2 chapter story. Maybe K and T.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! I decided to make it 2 chapters. So yeah. Hope you like it. I did. **

**SO, check out 'Reasons' if you haven't already.**

**~Allysa**

**This is gonna be a weird story I think. But towards the end it's gonna be fluffy. It's Zevie, obviously.**

**~Allysa**

"Pirates, smugglers, blah. I- what the heck is a compass?" Stevie muttered under her breath as she frantically flipped through the pages in her history book. Kacey smirked knowingly. Zander looked up, confused.

"Um Stevie? What are you doing?"

She didn't even look up when she answered. "Doing extra-credit work for history class. Why?" she glanced up at the end of her sentence.

Zander answered with a nervous chuckle, afraid of angering her. "You're always done your work ahead of time. Why do you need extra-credit? That's like Nelson needing extra-credit for math."

"What is extra-credit to _you_, Zander?"

"To me… stuff you do when you don't do your other work?"

"Wrong!" Stevie announced, coming over to where Zander was sitting in the music room- on the beanie bag.

"Extra-credit work is when you are NOT DOING WELL IN A CLASS!" she was hysterical. "I hate history." Stevie wailed. Zander had seen her like this before, but Kacey stared in shock.

Zander pulled her down into his lap. "Come on- it can't be THAT bad, right?"

Soundlessly, Stevie took a slip of paper out of her textbook and handed it over.

"Hm- yes- oh- 3 C's- wow- 1 D? - The highest you got on a test was an 82?" Zander read in amazement. "Stevie, you loved history!"

"Past tense." Stevie noted. "It's been hard, what with the anniversary of mom's death and stuff." Then she noticed where she was for the first time. She blushed.

Zander, to keep the conversation going, (and yes, he admitted to himself, to keep Stevie on his lap. He was actually quite comfortable.) Said, "Steeves- you are coming over today. Yeah, I know you usually do, but today we," he pointed to himself and Kacey, "are going to help you get ready for the test Thursday." It was Monday.

Kacey said, "Um guys? Sorry to interrupt the intimate moment, but I can't do today. Or this week. I have to kinda help out my mom out." Kacey's mom worked at a salon.

"You mean work?" Stevie grinned, getting up from Zander's lap. She enjoyed watching Kacey flinch at the word 'work'.

"Yes, work." Kacey shuddered.

"Okay, it's fine by me. I'll come around later to help out, okay?" Stevie offered while helping Zander up.

"Um no thanks." Kacey replied hurriedly, but she wasn't heard over the commotion. Stevie had fallen on top of Zander while she was dragging him up by his elbow and he had started to tickle her.

Kacey, meanwhile, quietly slipped out the door, leaving the two inside. Zander and Stevie noticed when Kacey left through the front door, but what they noticed but should have noticed was that Kacey also locked the door she left through- and the back door. She had also locked the windows, but they were too busy laughing and arguing to notice that.

They were locked inside!

**So. How'd you like it? Was it any good? Review me and tell! I'll answer, if I can. I'm going back to Hungary (for the summer, Baylee, only the summer ) and I don't know if we'll have internet right when we get there. It usually takes a few days. **

**Sooooooooooo… thanks for reading! R&R!**

**3 DAYS!**

**~Allysa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Last one) of HHFAR. Haha. **

**Hope you like it! My last update for a while… **

**I love this chapter. It really shows that Zevie is meant to be… **

**I hope you like it… or love it! Thanks to the many reviews from my other new stories, those really made my sour day better!**

**As I said in my other stories, today is probably Zevie Day for me. I won't be here on July 21, but remember to update, review and such to commemorate our favorite pairing: Zevie! **

**Review! Please!**

**~Allysa**

About 10 minutes later, the pair in the music room realized that the school was extremely too quiet. They- once again- didn't know that Kacey had gotten every single teacher and student to go home 3 hours early. They were stuck in the room till a certain time, according to Kacey's plan.

Zander was smart enough to realize what had happened first- Kacey had been pestering him about his feelings about Stevie and threatening him to finally admit his crush to Stevie, and if he didn't, she'd go drastic.

He didn't know how Kacey knew that he liked Stevie- a lot- but he never admitted it. Stevie, meanwhile, just dodged those times when Kacey came up to her with a look in her eyes that said, "We need to talk."

Stevie never admitted it to herself either, but she liked Zander, too.

When Zander realized that Kacey wasn't going to let them out anytime soon, he put his head down into his hands.

Stevie, meanwhile, pounded the wall. "Kacey! Why? Why? Why? I have to work! I have stuff! I have stuff to do!"

Zander got up, put his hand onto her shoulder and felt a shock go through him. So he quickly put his hand down but said, "Calm it, Steeves! Kacey isn't going to let us out of here until we 'share our feelings' with each other." he blushed, but turned away.

"Oh." Stevie sat down onto the couch. "So that's what she's been pestering you about, huh?" she asked, not caring if she went into a zone that she wasn't allowed to go into.

Zander didn't answer her.

"Hello?" she asked, waving her left hand in front of his face. "Helllooo? Anyone home?"

He grabbed her wrist and growled at her, "Don't you EVER do that to me, do you understand?"

Stevie looked shocked and then turned away, tears glittering in her hazel eyes when Zander laughed a second later.

"Hey- it was a joke, okay?"

"My father treated me like that, you idiot!" She fought against his hold that made her want to melt into him. When he didn't move his strong hold around her, she gave up and leaned against him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, both enjoying the quiet and just listening to each other's breathing. It was peaceful, finally.

After a while, Stevie, not moving from her position, asked, "Do you remember when we first met?"

"Of course I do. You were 6 and in boots and your usual jeans even then. And, of course, you had your owl ring, not to mention your many rings." Zander smiled at the memory.

"Yeah. I was rolling down our street on my scooter and you'd just moved in. You didn't know anyone so you came up to me to introduce yourself and I crashed into you. Unfortunately, we ended up sprawled on the road and tangled up together. And then-" Stevie faltered and didn't finish her sentence.

Zander's voice was quiet. "I kissed you. I don't know why, but I did. It just seemed right at the moment."

Stevie blushed crimson. "Me neither, but it was an unusual way to start a friendship." She bumped him with her hip and tried to lighten up the mood, but Zander was serious for once.

"I haven't regretted it once. Not once. Not ever."

Stevie bit her lip but stayed silent. She looked out the window. The sun was nearly down, and it was shooting rays throughout the room, making the room seem like a mirror of red and orange and green.

She got up, and made her way to the window. She needed to see something else then Zander's face, or else she was going to go crazy.

A minute later, Zander joined her at the window. As she stared out the window, she saw a flash of green on the horizon. **(Imagine that when you look out that window you see just miles of green grass and trees. And they're in the Caribbean. I saw Blue Lagoon: The Awakening and the part where Indiana's costar sees the green flash gave me this idea) **

"Z! I saw it! I saw it! Mom, I saw it!" Stevie jumped up and down like a small child getting her favorite gift for her birthday, but soon her face drained itself of it's excitement and turned serious. She cocked her head to the side so that her right ear was facing the window and seemed to listen to something.

"Mom. I saw it. Yes, I'll do it. I think it's time." she murmured.

Zander raised an eyebrow while putting his arms around the girl in front of him.

Stevie turned towards him and sighed. She hugged him and then pulled away.

"Zander, don't get freaked out or anything, okay?" She took another deep breath. "But I really really-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence again, but now for a different reason.

As Stevie kissed Zander back, she thought in her mind, "I want to know how it would be like to have a serious relationship for once- even if it's with my best friend."

Zander thought, "Yes! She likes me back! But… how do I ask her out when she finds out my secret?"

Kacey thought from over the planted video cameras, "Zander, Zander, Zander. You have got _some_ explaining to do to Stevie. You were supposed to tell her your secret today!" while shaking her head.

So all in all, wishes and dreams do come true. But some people have to hide things that should be out in the open in a relationship- like Zander. And Kacey is the only one who knows his secret. And she's- of course- known for keeping secrets, right? Oh absolutely. Until next time then!

-A

**Haha. Some Pretty Little Liars at the end there. Should I continue?**

**Writing makes me happy. And, as a result, that'll bring lot's of stories! **

**But I'm really tired, and with the medicine making me drowsy, this was the best I could do.**

**I think I'll continue.**

**Hopefully.**

**God my head hurts.**

**KKKK. Then… until next time!**

**R&R!**

**~ALLYSA**

**Not ~A**


End file.
